mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.08
Word from devs: Thank you to all our users for their continual support of Mobile Legends! As always, our official ML team is forever committed to protecting the fairness of our game! We hope that we can provide all our users with a platform for fair competition, whether you are a high division expert, or a newbie just starting out in the lower divisions - in our game you can always meet a competitive opponent at the right level to make each and every battle enjoyable. Sadly, we have noticed that recently certain users are using malicious means to sabotage this balance, especially by using things like bots or MMR boosting. This has significantly affected the game experience for our wider users who are treating the game seriously. Therefore, after analysis and internal discussions, we will now be increasing the degree of punishment given to these illegal users, for details please see IV below. At the same time, we will also be monitoring the violation counts regularly, and users who commit multiple offenses will be banned from the game. I. New & Revamped Heroes 1. 【Jungle Heart】-【Irithel】, Diamond price 599, BP 32000, first week only 30% off Diamond price Irithel was abandoned as a child in the jungle by her parents. Under the guidance of the God of the Jungle, a female smilodon that had just given birth adopted her. Under protection of the mother smilodon, the little smilodon Leo and Irithel learned to hunt, survive - she grew up like an animal. During a territorial fight, the mother smilodon was badly injured. When Irithel and her "brother" Leo went into town for help, these "smilodon children" were captured by a slave trader. When the cat elf mage - Nana passed by, she couldn't bear to watch them get beaten by the slave trader, so she used her supernatural strength to save these 2 poor children. With the help of Nana, Irithel learned to speak as a human and also learned how to fight, while Leo grew up to be a strong adult smilodon. However, to this day Irithel still hates human kind and trusts only her friend - Leo. 1st Skill 【Strafe】 : Shoots a round of arrows at target, dealing physical damage to enemies within the area and reducing their physical defense. 2nd Skill【Force of the Queen】: Leo roars loudly, dealing physical damage to enemies nearby and reducing their movement speed. ULT【Heavy Bow】: Irithel jumps forward with Leo and reloads her heavy bow. Her basic attack will deal physical damage to the target and surrounding units. Passive【Jungle Heart】: Irithel is so perfectly in sync with Leo, that she can continue to shoot while moving. 3 heavy arrows are fired with each basic attack. 2.【Shadow Blade】-【Karina】: Improved Karina’s default model & display special effects. Also optimized the attack and skills special effects for skins 【Shadow Blade】,【Phantom Blade】,【Christmas Cheer】&【Black Pearl】. II. This week's limited time heroes & new skins 1. 8 heroes for free rotations during server time 2017/8/11 05:00:00 to 2017/8/18 05:01:00 (check in Avatar -> System Settings) Alice, Nana, Akai, Clint, Gord, Chou, Yi Sun-shin, Moskov Starlight Members can enjoy extra 6 Heroes: Bruno, Fanny, Sun, Ruby, Estes, Roger 8 heroes for free rotations during server time 2017/8/18 05:00:00 to 2017/8/25 05:01:00 (check in Avatar -> System Settings) Karina, Franco, Tigreal, Bruno, Minotaur, Hayabusa, Johnson, Hilda Starlight Members can enjoy extra 6 Heroes: Clint, Lolita, Chou, Moskov, Cyclops, Karrie 2. 【Irithel】skin -【Silver Cyclone】, Diamond price 269. 【Irithel】hero with Skin -【Silver Cyclone】special pack, first week 30% off Diamond price 3. 【Hilda】, 30% off Diamond price, limited time offer during server time 2017/8/18 05:00:00 to 2017/8/25 05:01:00 III. Hero Balancing 【Harley】 Space Escape: Removed backswing time & optimized touch control Deadly Magic: Fire ring flight speed increased by 50%; after fire ring duration ends, the damage settlement is adjusted from “40% of HP loss during fire ring duration of magical damage” to “50% of HP loss during fire ring duration of magical damage”. 【Karina】 Improved Karina’s default model & display special effects Also optimized the attack and skills special effects for skins 【Shadow Blade】,【Phantom Blade】,【Christmas Cheer】&【Black Pearl】 【Clint】 Howitzer: Added skill recharge effects 【Estes】 Optimized hero model & skins 【Miya】 Optimized hero card, avatar and share out screen 【Hero skins】: Improved the battle effects for the following skins: 【Alucard】skin –【Child of the Fall】; 【Zilong】skins -【Dragon Knight】&【Eastern Warrior】; 【Minotaur】skin -【Taurus】; 【Karina】skin -【Black Pearl】 IV. New Events & New Features 1. Penalty function for AFK behavior – adjustment a. System now automatically penalizes players with no need to report. In a Ranked or Match Up game, the system can detect when a user is AFK for an extended period of time, and punishment will be applied automatically. b. Penalties will multiply with repeated offenses. For users found to break the rules repeatedly, we will enforce the strictest punishments. AFK behavior will now be recorded, if multiple offenses are recorded within a short time, your credit score for punishment will also increase by a multiplier. (Hopefully this can also encourage users to resolve poor connectivity problems and avoid joining battles with bad connections) c. Protective points will be given for low division players who are playing with bots. When you lose because your teammate is a bot, the system will give you extra protective points to give you the maximum cover. However, please note that extra protective points will not be given if your team is prearranged. d. Reporting system will be more closely monitored. After updating to this version, the review process of the reporting system will become much stricter. We strongly encourage you to work with us and to help clean up our in-game culture, while we will also ensure more timely feedback to user reports. 2. Newly added recharge reward: 1st time payers who recharge again can receive a reward at the Events page: 1888 BP, 1 Double BP card (3 days), 3 Lucky Tickets, Advanced Skin Trial Card Pack (chance to drop at random a 3 Day Skin Trial Card for either Dragon Knight, Guns and Roses, or Emerald Enchantress) a. Users who have completed 1st Purchase already will need to update to the new version before recharging to receive the reward b. Users who have never paid will need to complete and receive the “1st Purchase Reward” before they can proceed to recharge for the above reward c. There’s no time limit on this event, however each user can only receive the reward once 3. After updating, the prizes for Magic Wheel will be refreshed: Heroes will changeover to Yi Sun-shin & Bruno; Skin will changeover to Apocalypse Agent. Don’t miss out! V. Battle Equipment & Skills Adjustment Battle equipment: 1. Now after equipment purchased is maxed out, you can still choose the recommended equipment. 2. You can now cancel the recommended equipment in Battlefield Shop. 3. 【Clock of Destiny】Fixed bug where passive effects still occur after purchasing Battlefield adjustment: 1. Optimized the auto-path of jungle monsters, allowing them to be more sensitive to target’s location 2. Slightly widened the Crab’s attacking radius 3. Adjusted the starting point of minions’ path in the top and bottom lane (now more directed towards the base) VI. System Adjustment 1. In the Events Hall, completion mark is added to the corner of each newbie event 2. 2nd time confirmation is now required before entering Live Stream from a Room 3. Optimized the weighted multiplier used in Ranked Mode match up, to allow more accurate match ups when finding opponents 4. In the Heroes lineup page, added “Sort By” function 5. In all game modes, added 2nd time pop up notification for cancelling reconnection VII. Bug Fix 1. Fixed bug where Live Stream can still be viewed during match up. Now users must quit match up in order to watch Live Stream. 2. Fixed bug where the Lord cannot return to original position after being pulled outside of the walls. 3. Fixed bug where Balmond’s 【Cyclone Sweep】& Gord’s 【Mystic Gush】 do not follow through with skills animations after being stunned. 4. Fixed lag bug caused by reconnection when viewing Arena Contest or Live Stream. 5. Fixed bug where colors of the HP bars are missing or incorrect when viewing live stream. Now showing respective colors from each camp. 6. Fixed bug where voice chat volumes are abnormal after entering to view live stream. 7. Fixed host subscription bug, now users can subscribe to a host’s channel from the live stream room. 8. Fixed the hero display in host’s live stream room. Now when the host is not online, their frequently used hero will be shown on screen. Category:Patch Notes